1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to label devices and more particularly pertains to a new label device for indicating when the temperature of a food product has risen above freezing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of label devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,927 describes a device that indicates the temperature of a container to which it is attached. Another type of label device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,053 having a middle layer which is time reactive to temperature. Another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,208.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device for indicating when a frozen food item has thawed at some point before consumption. This will alert a person buying the food item that spoilage might have occurred during a thawing period. Additionally, such a device may be configured to indicate other temperature variations aside from